


Trial Run ( Please give me feedback! )

by brigirl3



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Fanfiction, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigirl3/pseuds/brigirl3
Summary: Just a normal night in the entityI am currently on the fence about continuing this, please leave comments and feedback I would really appreciate it :)
Relationships: I dont want to spoil anything - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

The entity is a hard thing to understand, one minute it’s pitting its victim against each other and then the next they are granted hours to do as they please. Without any known way to escape this hell, both the killers and survivors are forced to play this twisted game. Or so that’s what they think, no one is really sure what is out there. 

On the far side of the twisted rows or corn lay a barren field before giving way to a tall pine forest. Here, the survivors come from time to time to de-stress and take in the sweet smells of the forest. It is unknown how vast the entity’s world expands but it does have some nice areas surprisingly. A soft fire began to cackle as a few gathered around to take in the warmth. Claudette hugged her knees tightly looking into the flames, her expression was tight. Unlike the others, who either chose to lie in the low hanging branches or cook food she wanted to be alone. Finally having enough she quietly moved to find a better spot. It took a bit to get far enough from the light so it wouldn’t be too bright but eventually she stumbled upon a neat little hideaway. A patch of bushes giving a little leeway to an under-path, crawling through it she found herself encased in a circular space surrounded by shrubbery. Low hanging branches made for a soft roof with a leafy opening for the moonlight to hit her face. Claudette was left speechless, all she could do was situate herself to stare up through the opening at the beautiful night sky. “ I.. didn’t know the entity could create something like this..” she said to herself, barely as a whisper. The sweet smell of the forest wafted around her as she continued to stare at the view, unaware that the lull of it all was getting to her. 

Back at the camp, the others continued to enjoy the scene together. Meg cooked up the fish they caught by the fire and Jake hummed a tune under his breath as he brought back the fire wood he collected. David told stories of his fights in various bars and tidbits of his previous life before the entity claimed him. His stories were riveting and never failed to entertain, a few were gathered around but Cheryl was especially drawn in as per usual. Bill and Dwight were on the side having a private discussion, sharing notes about what they found within the Entity. “ Francis came back from the South, no matter how far he went it didn’t seem to end,” said Dwight, his expression was a cross between fatigue and frustration. “ Quentin basically reported the same thing,” Bill let out a long sigh, “ So is it safe to assume that this place doesn't have walls outside the trials?” Dwight placed a hand on Bill’s shoulder, “Unfortunately, but we can’t give up. Let us rest up for tonight, have fun and enjoy our fellow survivors before we are summoned.” With a final nod they both rejoined the rest of the group, just in time as Meg called out the food was ready.  
The group gathered together to enjoy a nice meal, everyone was content as the smell of freshly cooked fish filled the air. “ You seem to be opening up a bit more now Cheryl.” Meg chuckled a bit before handing a blushing Cheryl her portion, “ I am glad that someone is helping you warm up to us~” Meg glanced in David’s direction who was too busy not paying attention. “So anything new Dwight?” Meg looked up, a small sliver hope in her eyes. Dwight choked on his fish at the sudden change of topic, “Um. Unfortunately no, our original plan to try and find the perimeter was a bust. There doesn’t seem to be one.” A moment of silence fell over the group, only the sound of the fire cackling and chewing continued. “ .. We are going to die here aren't we..?” “Cher-,” Jake was cut off as Cheryl stood up beginning to yell, “ NO!! We are! There is no way out and we are forced to play this sick game!!” she began to breathe erratically, putting her hands on her neck as she let out several wheezing noises. “ She is having a panic attack,” Jake got up to try and comfort her but she pushed him away, distrust was written all over her face. “ Don't..- touch..” Meg turned to David but he was already on it, “ Cheryl take deep breaths, it’s ok. No need to work yourself up.” He approached her cautiously before putting his hand on her shoulders to steady her. “ Look at me, breathe.” Her eyes locked with his, her hands relaxed from her throat as she synchronized her breathing with his. Not before long she was back to normal, staring deeply into his eyes still matching his breath. The fire illuminated their faces and made them seem so far away from everyone else. Cheryl quickly looked away, she mumbled sadly, “ How can we be sure there IS a way out? What if there isn’t one?” A look came across Dwight’s face but he quickly replaced it, “ If there isn’t a way out, then we will make one. Don’t give up so easily, we keep fighting till the end. We are survivors and we will keep going no matter what.” “Hell yea Dweet!” Nea fist pumped the air in approval, a few others cheered in response. The night carried on with a more upbeat vibe as the survivors forgot about their troubles and enjoyed each other’s company.

A sharp whale of a siren pierced the air startled the group, the sound was very familiar. A warning that danger was coming a change of some sort, whether they moved or not was optional but who would choose to stay with potential danger? The survivors hustled around, putting out the fire and gathering up the remaining food to take back to the main Fire. Panic slowly took over the group as they left a mess in their wake. Some of the food was left behind along with kicked up dirt and strewn logs that were meant to keep the flames going all night. Before a matter of minutes they were gone, leaving behind a faint wisp of dying fire smoke. Not even a few seconds after they left, a gangly figure appeared out of the darkness. Her figure loomed over the fire and strewn pieces of food. Letting out a high pitched noise she happily began to feast on the dirt fish. “ Oh come on Lisa, you are better than that.” Another figure appeared to the left of her, surveying the area. “ It seems like we just missed our friends...” Lisa didn’t respond, her attention was entirely on the delicious(?) meal in front of her. God it had been so long since she had some fresh meat, she didn’t care if they were covered in freshly turned mud and twigs. “ Slow down,” he said in a gruff tone, leaning down to snatch up the remaining fish. “I can try to clean it for you. Pretty sure there is a stream nearby if I remember correctly..?” The only response he got was a snarl and a mean look, “ Come on you can’t be mad at me for looking out for you.” He rolled his eyes, turning a fish in one hand, “ We will probably have to start this fire back up anyway to dry the fish, might as well hunt for more meat.” At the mere mention of more food her expression softened and again, high pitched noises ensued; yet they sounded kinder. She reached out a hand to touch his leg as a way to say thank you, surprised by her sudden gesture he jumped a bit only to compose himself quickly. “Don’t start acting nice now that you want something..” he stood up and was quick to disappear with a few fish in hand, heading off in an unknown direction. 

There was darkness for a while. Nothing was happening nor could anything be seen or smelt. It went on like this for a while until moonlight appeared above, illuminating the dark. All around there were hills, valleys that stretched on all around. The scenery was colored with a dim blue light, a steady sound of a stream could be heard. Crickets chirped and the owls sang a melancholy tune. Weirdly, trees appeared out of nowhere along with a steep drop where the water cascaded down into nothingness. Inching closer and closer to the edge felt right, gravitating towards danger but there was no sense of fear or urgency by the ledge. Looking down there was darkness, no light nor sound just black. There was a strong urge to dive right in, so much so that it felt natural. She didn’t know what to make of it but before she knew what was happening, she found herself falling head first into the abyss. “ GUha!!” Claudette jumped from her nap and made friends with a cute low hanging branch. It smacked the shit out of her forehead nearly knocking her glasses off and knocked her flat on her back. Dazed she stayed on the ground for a while, her head throbbing violently making it hard to concentrate or see straight. A few minutes passed before she attempted to touch her forehead, the pain felt less and less with each touch. The moonlight continued to shine brightly through the canopy opening, but nothing could be heard other than the sounds of the forest. She held her breath listening hard for her friends. After several minutes of silence, she came to the conclusion that she was either too far away or that everyone has settled down for the night. With a sigh she slowly gathered to her feet only to be startled by a rustling sound. She froze mid stance, not daring to call out to the unknown. A figure started to part the bushes entering into, what she thought, was her private little getaway. With a panicked motion, her feet began to back slowly until she could feel the leaves of one of the walls tickle her skin. Using one of her legs, she rubbed the wall searching for the way she came in. An arm was visible now and more was coming through the far side of the bush. She felt her calf go from brushing up against leaves to being greeted with a cool gust of air. Without hesitation she got on all fours and crawled out backwards quickly, checking to make sure the figure couldn’t see her. As she escaped, she noticed huge brawny arms with tubes sticking out. Just before its face could be seen, she could see a pair of milky eyes glowing coming closer and closer until it was in full view. It was the Doctor, by the time he came all the way through, Claudette just barely made it through the under bush and dashed to one side of the opening. She could hear his heavy breathing as he moved around a bit, as if he was searching for something. “ …..” He was talking to himself but she couldn’t make out exactly what. Regardless she cautiously began to make her way back to the campsite, it was this way right?

God it was too dark to tell where she came from, she followed her gut and made a sharp right. Several minutes passed and Claudette found herself going deeper and deeper into the forest. This doesn’t seem right.. She felt like she was a lot further than she did when she found her napping spot. A rapid gust of wind blew past her unexpectedly, the damn thing nearly pushed her over. Hopping a few times forward in an attempt to not fall, she lost her battle with balance and tumbled down into a steady roll. She felt gravity take her over a hidden drop straight into a cold lake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation since I got such positive feedback :)

The return to camp was dire, between the panic running and the blaring of the sound nothing could be said. Tensions were high and the fact that you couldn’t keep up would be a death sentence, barely anyone would stop to help you. It was uncertain what would happen if they were injured or even killed outside of the trial, someone would have to be mad to find out. The flame of the Fire grew bigger and bigger indicating their approach upon the main camp. Out of breath as they ran the whole way back, they all collectively passed out around the base of the circular pit. For awhile nobody dared to say anything, the fear of the siren was drilled into their minds and they weren’t stupid enough to forget the danger it carried with it. 2 people came forth from the group that opted to stay behind curious to see what the commotion was. Quentin approached looking as ragged as ever while Feng rushed over to Meg. Before Meg could say anything, she snatched some of the fish away from her, “ WHat the-,” then she ran off. “ YEA IM OK THANKS.” Jake couldn’t help but chuckle at the scene unfolding before him, “Still charming as ever.” Meg huffed before rolling on her side, a hopeless attempt to better her irregular breathing. Quentin assessed the group, whatever little food they had was all over the place and the people were near death’s doorstep after that hellish run. “..Is there anything I can do?” His voice had a deep and raspy tone, like a cold had an unrelenting grip on his throat; it carried a weird but comforting charm to it. Dwight gave him a warm smile, “ No Quinn but thanks for asking.” Nea was slouched over her knees, “ I fucking hate this place,” frustrated she tried to stand, her body nearly betrayed her but she caught herself. “ We all know what that siren means a little too well.” Annoyance took over her face but it disappeared as she turned to Dwight, a playful smirk replaced it, “ So What’s the plan boss? How shall we prepare for battle?” At a loss for words and breath he glanced in Bill’s direction. Bill straightened himself before speaking up, “ Ok.. let’s all just try to get some sleep it has been a long night.” Their group looked dead on their feet, barely able to stand up straight or listen to anything without fighting the urge to pass out from exhaustion or lack of breath. “ We can’t go into the next trial like this, better come prepared to fight than give the enemy an easy victory.” Dwight nodded in approval of Bill’s words, he then gave his signature smile of reassurance that was their hope and driving force. With nothing else left to say Bill dismissed everyone off to bed. 

The camp around the Fire wasn’t much but it was something resembling home, there were designated rooms or dwellings here and there for specific people. Other than that the camp was a pretty open area. Rooms contained certain things that were relevant to a specific survivor, anything from interests to who they were before the entity claimed them was up for grabs. Naturally the only way to get these items was to do consistently well or amuse their “god” during the trials. Everyone is granted a bed when they first arrive, which is so generous of the entity considering the fact that it enslaved them for an indefinite period of time. Other than that, another way to decorate their rooms was with items that were on their person when they were snatched in the heat of the moment. Despite the treatment the survivors were subjected to daily, one piece of solace was their rooms and how it reminded them of the world they knew. 

David hung back as his fellow brethren shifted about uncomfortably, he leaned heavily on a rock as he looked on watchfully. The warmth of the fire licked his face and arms giving off a tender sensation as everyone’s breath finally began to regulate. For a while he did not move, the fire seemingly danced and tangoed with his thoughts. As the others stumbled off to their rooms he waited for the last person to file out before heading off himself. He barely took a few steps away from the Fire before the cool breeze tugged at his body, eager to steal away whatever lingering warmth his skin carried. Walking along through the night the moon gave light to his path as he came upon his room. Bundles of cream sheets swallowed a few trees to give the illusion of an actual closed off area. A low hanging curtain acted as an entrance, David lightly pushed it aside to reveal a dimly lit room. The only source of light was the moon and even then it was barely let in by this structure. Slivers of light snuck in further past the curtain when it was pulled back but other than that it was dim inside. It always took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust but it never bothered him too much. In the far left corner a black punching bag hung lopsided while a few items were strewn across the ground, his bed consisted of a pallet surrounded by thick blankets with fluffy pillows. Despite the lack of light it was damn near perfection in David’s eyes, he began to undress when he felt someone grab him from behind. Startled, he instinctively jabbed his elbow backwards and was about to follow up with a right when he heard a shrill cry of pain. Blinking a few times, his eyes adjusted to see Cheryl wriggling on his bed in pain. “ Cheryl what the fuck!!,” despite his tone of voice he still knelt beside her; his attention on inspecting her injury. “What made you think it was a good idea to sneak up on me?!”, she tried to answer but could only respond in gasps and grunts of pain. Seeing her like that stuck him with guilt, he relaxed and watched as she began to form words again. A quiet laugh escaped from Cheryl, he couldn’t see her face properly but it was good to hear she wasn’t hurt too badly. “ I just wanted to say thank you, for to-,” coughing interrupted the space between them. Stricken with guilt he patted her head, “ Don’t worry about it, just please don’t do this again..” He took one of the many blankets that consisted of his bed along with a pillow, he then folded the blanket over itself as a makeshift sleeping bag. After placing it right next to his original bed he approached Cheryl again, adjusted the bed making sure she was comfortable. “ Don’t worry about trying to walk back to your room tonight.” Yawning he turned away from her ready to collapse but what stopped by when he felt a grip on his arm. “ Thank you, for everything,” he couldn’t see her face properly but heard a sniffle or two. Grabbing her hand he held it firmly, the other wiped her tears away. She jumped at the feeling of his hand but didn’t push him away, his voice seemed to ring out in the dark,“ Don’t sweat it, try to get some sleep, ok?” 

Left alone, the tone of the camp changes. When there is no one around the Fire has a tendency to dim itself to half its size, acting like an oversized night light. This was one of the times there seemed to be quiet, something that was deeply cherished by the survivors. It reminded them of better times and most importantly; freedom. Jake, on the other hand, couldn’t bring himself to sleep. Normally he would take a walk before sleeping or… Wait, where was Claudette? This question startled him in the night, he was sure that she was with their group who went out to the forest that night. Or did she stay back with Quentin..? Unsure of her last whereabouts he left his room to find her. Unfortunately her room was deeper in the camp, isolated from the others. Trees loomed overhead indicating his distance as he traveled further and further from the opening area where the Fire resided. An eternity seemed to pass before he happened up a lone flower, relief washed over him as the sight of the first sign. Following this lead the ground steadily gave way to another flower, then another until there were bunches of flowers populating his path. Gently he ventured forward, the dim light and shadows made it a bit hard to find her place at times. But her room was one of the most detailed rooms that was created, it wasn’t uncommon for people to come here seeking her out as an excuse. Being unique, there were several different tree variants that shouldn’t be able to exist in the same space. Birch trees and lush undergrowth accompany the flower path leading to her room entrance, but the trees change to cedar as one gets closer. The main beauty though was the weeping willow that rested a bit to the right at the end path. Its leaves hung very low providing thick coverage from peering eyes, around the willow the cedar trees encircled it tightly reinforcing its privacy. The hum of cicadas was prominent in the area despite the fact that there were none. He stood outside her willow tree,“ Claude? You still awake?,” no response. Gently he ventured forward pushing back enough of the leaves to create a small opening. Strings of light bulbs hung around the tree decently spaced out from each other to give the illusion that the tree was a source of light. White specs floated about, a tall bookcase could be seen. Several plants were scattered around and her bed was a circular hammock tied securely to the tree. Light brown sheer curtains fell around the support ropes and the bed.. With one glance he could see that she was not in bed nor was she up in the willow tree reading in her usual spot. He approached her bed as confusion gripped him, the bed swung effortlessly as he sat down. Too exhausted from his hike to the room and not having any other leads, Jake decided to call it a night. The swing of the bed soothed his worries beckoning him to rest his weary head, soon he found himself being put under. The smell of fresh cedar was calming, hums of cicadas filled the pollen ridden air and before long Jake was fast asleep under the lights of the willow tree.

It was hard to breathe, cold like needles pricked her skin with every motion. A strong force of water had her, it held fast as she drowned. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t reach the surface. The water was clear at first but due to her thrashing it became tainted with murky dirt, everything was going dark. The creeping panic was hard to keep down at this rate and Claudette felt her lungs being squeezed out of its excess air. Her life flashed before her eyes; her mom, home and college were just a few bits of life that flickered past. Then the uglier memories came. NO. . I .. don't want to see. But her mind played the memories on loop, torturing her further until all of her memories were no longer discernible from each other. Mom.. I’.. Her mind went blank, the fear she felt before was in a distant place. The cold water began to feel numb and her body was lighter, still she made no effort. She went limp, yet the water continued to throw her body about. Minutes passed before the current freed her from the whirlpool and carried her further along downstream.

The smell of cedar was overwhelming on campus, it was hard to miss considering it was natural for them to grow here. Colors of brown and red painted the campus as people enjoyed the autumn weather. Perched in a corner of the yard was a young woman with round glasses, nestled comfortably with a few good books and a lunchbox full of goodies. Reading was a great comfort and an unfortunate pastime picked up in her younger school days. God why was she thinking like this? Claudette had a bad habit of narrating her life like she was in one of her favorite books or as if she was a main character. “This scene is so cliche,” she muttered to herself watching the beauty of nature fall all around her, “ but sometimes that’s not a bad thing.” Her heart jumped thinking about how romantic this spot would be with her crush, she really hoped he got her note. Everything was in place, her favorite spot along with snacks and good reading material to discuss. She had gathered up the courage to tell her classmate, Jay that she liked him. He had dark brown skin and kinky hair that was shaven on the sides but still fell past his shoulders. His whole vibe screamed chill and he loved books about as much as she did. He was a breath of fresh air, the one good thing that seemed to be in her life.

Hours had passed before she saw his white sweatshirt from across the yard, he approached her with a lost expression. “ ………………,” static came from his mouth, he plopped down beside her and began to peruse her book collection. “..Wh-what?” He looked up but his face was gone, replaced with a blank one, static sounded again but this time it did not stop. It grew louder and louder as the guy stood over her, his face turning from kindness to hatred in the blink of an eye. She curled up in the fetal position, hands clasped over her head as she tried hard to block out the sound. His expression grew angrier as his vocal level rose, his eyes filled with so much emotion. Claudette didn’t know what to do, what could she do? Nothing seemed to make sense nor was she quite sure why her crush was so hostile towards her suddenly. The world began to feel dark and she felt small, insignificant. “..” Before she could understand what was happening an immense pain knocked her a few yards away from the bench and onto the asphalt. She couldn’t breath, her leg was on fire but it looked perfectly fine. She howled and withered on the floor as he approached her, his face devoid of emotion or empathy. The loud wails were no longer coming from him but they persisted all around them, the wails melded with the static as her vision and body shook. Feeling hopeless she reached for her leg with both hands to try and soothe the pain. The pain and the insufferable noise kept escalating until she tilted her head back to release a drawn out scream. 

With a jolt she opened her eyes only to immediately start spitting up water. She was disoriented, her vision was blurred and to top it off her lower left side was numb. Looking down her breath stopped as she saw the ripped flesh where her bone protruded from. “Urkk,.” a hand flew to her mouth but it was too late, she threw up on herself till her stomach was aching. The ground was painted in fresh blood. Her blood. There was too much. Nausea took over as she struggled to rip her shirt, failing several times she finally decided to take it off completely. Feeling began to return to her body only to be met with a slow burning sensation in her leg. Shakily, She was positioned herself upright trying to steel herself for what comes next. Stay calm, just..think. She shifted restlessly in the sand before choking back a sound as her leg started to crank up the heat coupled with enormous waves of pain. Ok Detta, you need to reset the bone. The idea itself was enough to make her squirm, she couldn’t even begin to imagine doing it to herself. “ Found you~,” Claudette flinched hard, the bad leg hit her good one. She screeched, her body trembled and lurched as it was tempted to blackout from the pain. No.. NO NOT THIS. I.. A pair of familiar misty eyes peeked out from the darkness across the river, this time though they were accompanied by an eerie smile that illuminated the darkness. A body steadily came into view revealing The Doctor, electricity danced across his forearms and trickled down to his feet before disappearing to the earth. Please! Everything in her mind went blank, her pain and her caution regarding her leg went out of the window. Survival instincts took over as she threw her shirt aside and desperately clawed at the ground fighting to gain distance. “ Oh I wouldn’t do that,” he waded through the river with ease, making his way over. “ You are only making it worse.” Her hair was frizzed out all over her face, dirt and sand covered her wounds and body. Like a corned animal she kept fighting to get away from him. No progress was made and before she knew it he was squatting over her bare back. “ Tsk Tsk..,” He reached a hand out and grabbed her outstretched arm to prevent any future escape. He quickly looked her over, “A fracture..,” a hand hovered over her exposed bone. Giggles arose from his clenched smile, his eyes danced with glee, “ Well we can’t have that,” with the same hand clasped around her arm he lifted her off the ground. With no regard for how twisted he was making her body, he brought his other hand around her neck. His face came right beside hers only to pause, savoring the terror that was plastered on her face. Breaking the silence finally he spoke in a whisper,“ It would be a shame to lose your life, since you are now my new pet~.” Her eyes widened and she tried to scream in protest only to be shut up by his massive hand. Without a care in the world he slung her over his shoulder and smirked upon hearing her outcry of pain.


End file.
